It has become increasingly desirable to improve the overall system design and operation of gas turbines. In a system having a typical gas turbine engine, electrical power is extracted via an electrical machine to supply electrical power to control systems, actuators, weapon systems, climate control systems, and the like. Gas turbine engines and electrical machines associated therewith remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.